Hanya Kali Ini?
by Cylva
Summary: Dan saat dia membandingkan diri dengan saudara dan teman temannya. Menyadari suatu yang menyakitkan tentangnya. Dan membuktikannya? Benarkah? Padahal bagiku kau yang teristimewa. Kau menganggapku bagaimana?


***Disclaimer

Servamp just by Strike Tanaka

Sekali lagi, diri ini cuma meminjam karakternya.

war : absurd, typo,deelel

* * *

"Nee Mahiru.. elus elus aku..." seekor kucing berjalan lunglah ke pangkuan pria bernama Mahiru.

"Hehh.. kenapa kau manja sekali, Kuro?" decak Mahiru kesal tapi tangannya mengarah ke kepala si Kucing dan mengusap nya perlahan.

". . ." -sepasang mata melihat mereka.

"Aa.. iya. Di sana... Miaaaiuu~" si kucing berguling. Mencari posisi dan lokasi tubuhnya yang membutuhkan belaian.

". . . anoo-" -sedikit suara terdengar.

"Mahiru.. Kau terlalu cepat. Lembut lah sedikit.." kata kucing itu mengabaikan suara tadi.

"Iya iya.." tak beda dengan Mahiru..

..

...

"ANO!" suara ketiga muncul. Memecah coretkemesraancoret keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Aa! Lawless kah? Sejak kapan kau disitu?" si kucing tampak sadar dari keadaan terlena nya dan memutar kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Dari tadi, Nii-san!" kesal tentu.

"Begitu yah." lalu si kucing kembali melakukan kegiatan menikmati sentuhan coretukecoret eve nya. Disambung eve nya yang hanya memasang wajah perhatianlah-pada-adikmu-walau-sedikit-wahai-servampku-tercintah-.

"Kenapa Hyde?" tanya Mahiru lembut.

"Emm.. Mahiru dan Nii-san sering melakukan ini?"

Hah! Pertanyaan sederhana yang sukses membuat Mahiru memunculkan semburat merah. Kenapa coba? Entahlah.

Dan apa-apaan si kucing vampire, atau vampire kucing, atau vampire kekucing-kucingan, atau apalah namanya. Malah menutup mata tanpa dosa.

"Eh.. t-tidak juga.. Haha.." paksa Mahiru menahan rona, memaksa tawa, dan menyembunyikan kenyataan.

"Tiap hari jika aku ingin." keterpaksaan Mahiru gagal total.

"KURO!"

"Kenapa? Aku merasa itu bukan hal yang perlu disembunyikan."

"Hh-heehh-..."

"Memangnya kenapa Lawless? Dia tidak pernah mengasih sayangimu?"

Pertanyaan yang tak kalah mengena di hati. Dan hanya dijawab "t-tidak, sih-" dengan pelan dan sangat pelan.

. . .Hening.

. . . . . .masih hening.

lalu-

"Kasihan." bagus. Ucapan si kucing tidak tau keadaan ini membuat Hyde melangkahkan kaki keluar setelah sedikit membanting pintu dengan rutukan seperti "MATI KAU KUCING SIALAN!"

.

"Aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Kuro, kau memang bodoh yah?"

"Hah? "

.

.

Kakinya menghentak kesal di trotoar. Tujuan nya yang ingin sedikit berbincang dengan bagaimana menjadi pasangan Servamp dan Eve yang baik malah berujung dengan kakaknya yang mengasihaninya.

"Memangnya hal itu perlu dikasihani apa?!"

Amarahnya sedikit menurun. Mencoba menelaah kenangan hari ini yang terjadi setelah dia mengunjungi beberapa temannya.

 ** _-pukul 10.30 di rumah Shirota Mahiru-_**

 _tok tok tok._

"Ah, iya. Dia lagi sekolah yah. Haha.. Yang lain sajalah. "

 ** _-pukul 11.30 di cafe, janjian dengan Arisuin Misono-_**

"Lalu, ada apa tiba-tiba kau menghampiriku?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya."

"Ah, Misono ada cream di pipimu." seekor kupu kupu menjilat pipi putih nan mulus nan lembut dan menghasilkan kontras kemerahan di kepucatannya.

"Oi, Lilly. Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri!"

"Ahaha.. Sudahlah. Manis"

". . . "

"Dasar. Jadi ada apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak jadi. Permisi."

 ** _-pukul 2.15 di toko antik Arisuin Mikuni-_**

"Lawless.. Ada perlu apa?"

"Nii-san sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya."

"Tanya apa? Kalau mau tanya kau harus beli sesuatu dari sini loh. "

"Heh?. " aku tidak bawa uang.

 ** _-pukul 4.00 di rumah Sendagaya Tetsu-_**

Terlihat seorang vampire mungil yang duduk manis dipangkuan pemuda bertubuh lumayan kekar untuk manusia seusianya.

"Ada apa?" pemuda itu bertanya.

"Ya, ada apa Lawless?" sambung si vampire mungil.

"Setelah aku pikir, tidak jadi deh. "

 ** _-pukul 5.30 di kediaman Shirota Mahiru-_**

terjadilah hal seperti pembuka di atas.

.

Hingga sekarang, pukul 7.45. Vampire yang bisa menjelma menjadi landak itu meratapi hari ini. Hari dimana dia menyadari kalau dia kurang perhatian dari sang Eve.

"AKU KASIHAN SEKALI!" akunya.

Karena kalau dipikir-pikir, semua wujud saudaranya memungkinkan untuk bermanja dengan Evenya.

Lilly, kupu-kupu. Dia kecil dan selalu menempel di rambut Misono. Sedangkan Hyde? Waktu menghilang pun Licht baru panik saat efek kontraknya bekerja.

Jeje, ular. Dia selalu melilit di leher- maksudnya di sorban yang ada di leher Mikuni. Sedangkan dia, dikandangin!

Hugh, kelelawar. Sama seperti Lilly. Hanya saja, wujud asli Hugh itu mungil. Jadi dia bisa menempel bebas di tubuh bocah raksasa itu. Sedangkan dia,,mau nempel nempel? Sepasang sepatu siap menyambut.

Kuro, kucing. Bulunya lembut. Jadi mengusapnya pun tidak masalah. Sedangkan dia, karena duri yang menghalangi dan Licht yang seorang pianis, tidak mungkin Licht rela melukai jari jemari lentik itu!

"Kenapa semua Servamp selalu mendapat kasih sayang sedangkan aku mendapat tendangan rutin setiap hari?!"

..

" **AKU KASIHAN SEKALI!** "

.

.

Hari gelap yang diisi suara penghuni kota tak dihiraukan olehnya. Dia masih menetap pada kegiatan memandangi langit langit kamar hotel bewarna merah fajar dengan posisi terbaring di kasur yang bukan miliknya.

Melamunkan sesuatu yang sudah dipikirkan dari hari lalu, namun sebuah kenyataan pahit baru ia dapatkan beberapa jam lalu.

Ya. Lawless, si Servamp ke 5 yang mendapat gelar Ketamakan ini menyadari bahwa **Dia Kurang Perhatian Dari Si Eve!**

Semakin diingat-ingat, semakin dirinya merutuki takdir. Kenapa dia mau seorang Licht Jekylland Todoroki menjadi tuan yang harus ia layani? -

Hyde mengacak acak rambutnya yang memang sedikit berantakan.

Dia bangkit dari tempatnya menuju cermin besar di dekat lemari. Merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor landak mungil nan lucu.

"Kalau diliat liat, aku ini ga' kalah imut sama Nii-san," pedenya "kenapa Licht-tan tidak terpukau oleh keimutanku, coba?"

 ** _/ckreek/_**

"Aa..panjang umur", batinnya melihat seseorang yang membuka pintu. "Sudah pulang?"

"Berisik... " pemuda tampan bersurai hitam dengan sedikit putih itu membalas kasar sapaan makhluk yang berbicara padanya lalu langsung menuju ke kasur yang sama dengan tempat Hyde tadi.

Hening menjadi pembuka sebelum landak itu berjalan ke arah si pemuda.

"Dinginnya Licht-tan~"

"Nee, Licht-tan.. Aku ini imut kan?" si vampire menggoda.

"Kau makhluk terburuk yang pernah ada, kuzu nezumi."

 _'Oke. hatiku seperti tertusuk duri sekarang.'_

"Licht-tan, kalau aku diculik orang bagaimana?"

Licht bangkit dari tidurnya. Duduk di tepi kasur menatap si landak yang berdiri di dekat sana.

"Hah? Kau ini bodoh nya ga' ketolongan lagi yah. Siapa orang gila yang mau nyulik landak busuk seperti dirimu?"

"Ummm..." wujudnya berubah. Menjadi pria yang terbilang tampan mengenakan kacamata dengan surai pirang dan hitam di ujung ujungnya. Ia tersenyum nistah.

"Tapi Licht-tan waktu itu mengambilku kan? Sampai membuatkan kalung nama dengan pahatan tangan. Licht-tan gila yah? Haha.."

"Aku memungutmu, bukan menculik. Aku memungutmu karena kau terlihat lemah," Licht membuang mukanya ke samping. Kenapa coba? "jangan sombong."

" Heeehhh... Licht-tan, Licht-tan... anggap saja itu perasaan ingin melindungi. "

"Ya tentu, karena aku ini adalah malaikat."

"Hahh itu lagi." Hyde memutar matanya bosan.

Hening.. suasana canggung yang hanya diisi keributan diluar. Hingga Hyde membuka suara.

"Sebenarnya tadi, aku ke rumah saudara-saudara ku. "

"Oh."

"Mahiru mengelus Nii-san dengan akrab sekali."

"Hm.."

"Si bocah raksasa itu memangku Hugh nii-san. Nii-san manja sekali loh."

"lalu? "

"Lily menjilat krim di pipi si chibi itu. Lalu saat aku ke rumah pedagang itu-"

"Sebenarnya kau mau membicarakan apa?"

"Eh?" tertegun, Hyde menghentikan ceritanya. Ragu. antara ingin mengutarakan maksudnya, tapi ia juga takut kalau di cap mulai gila oleh sang Eve. Bagaimana ini? "Licht-tan," Hyde kembali menjadi seekor landak mungil. Naik ke kasur yang sama dengan Licht. Duduk disebelah nya "Aku ingin kau mengelusku." dan mengungkapkan tujuannya.

"Hah?!" oh bagus. Kali ini bisa dipastikan kalau ia akan ditendang ke luar jendela oleh Eve kesayangan.

Licht berdiri, membelakangi Hyde. Dan kalimat "sudah kuduga" terlintas di pikiran Hyde. Ia kembali menjadi wujud seperti manusianya, berjaga jaga agar saat Licht berbalik dan menendangnya ia tidak terpental terlalu jauh. Yah, karena dia terlalu tidak enak hati untuk pergi? Atau mungkin dia masih sedikit berharap? Atau dia masih tidak ingin pergi dari orang yang sangat sangat berarti baginya sekarang?

Hyde menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, terlalu pahit saat mengetahui permintaan kecilnya tidak diindahkan orang yang sangat ingin ia lindungi sementara saudaranya yang lain bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan lebih.

Kecewa, pasrah, rendah, iri, harap, beradu dalam hatinya. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak usah meminta ini. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak iri pada saudara-saudaranya. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak perlu mencari tahu ke tiap rumah teman-temannya. Mungkin seharusnya ia tidak usah mengenal mereka agar tidak tahu keakraban hubungan Servamp dengan Eve. Mungkin seharusnya dia hanya menganggap Licht Jekylland Todoroki sebagai orang biasa. Mungkin sebaiknya-

Matanya berkaca. _'Aku harap Licht-tan cepat menendangku dari sini.'_ Sampai akhirnya pipinya basah. Dengan cairan bening yang tertumpah dari matanya. Hingga sentuhan di pucuk kepalanya menghentakannya.

Refleks tatapannya naik ke atas. Melihat pangkal tangan yang mengelus surainya.

"Kau menangis? Kenapa? " jawab si pemilik tangan.

"Licht-tan? Kau tidak menendangku?"

"Hah? Kau minta dielus apa ditendang?"

"Eh? Yah.. kan biasanya kalau aku dekat dekat langsung ditendang." Hyde mengaduh dengan suara pelan. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang mengakui kesalahannya.

"Jadi kenapa sampai menangis? "

"..." Hyde tidak berkata. Antara ia tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa. Atau terlalu banyak alasan di kepalanya yang tidak bisa ia susun rapi kalau sampai terucap dari bibirnya.

"Yaa... aku pikir, tidak apa kan-kalau sekali sekali-menurutimu. Toh, sepertinya,, yang lain juga bersikap -manja- pada Eve-mereka. Kan, tidak-adil bagimu juga-. Tidak apalah,,, aku-pikir-" kata katanya tersendat. Antara memilah kata yang pas, atau sambil menahan malu yang tertera di wajah yang ia tolehkan dari lawan bicara yang menatapnya. "Lagipula- sampai nangis begitu, apa penyesalan mu itu- sebegitu dalamnya?"

Hyde memperhatikan pemuda yang masih mengulurkan tangannya. "Licht-tan," dia menggapai tangan itu. Menggenggamnya. Melekatkannya di pipinya. Merasakan hangat yang mengalir di tangan indah yang ia buat mengusap air matanya. Hingga ia tersenyum tipis dan memberi tatapan lembut pada Licht, "arigatou."

Hening sesaat. Keduanya sama sama terpaku. Licht dengan senyum Hyde. Dan Hyde dengan wajah memerah Licht. Hingga-

 _ **/BUUKKKK!/**_

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU MENGGENGGAM TANGANKU, KUZU NEZUMI!"

"IITTTAAAIIII!-"

-Sebuah kaki putih milik Licht mendarat di kepala Hyde.

"Ittai,, Licht-tan.."

"Bodoh. Kubunuh kau. Minggir!" Licht mengusir Hyde dari kasur kepemilikannya. Menutup dirinya dengan selimut, menghadapkan punggungnya ke arah Hyde.

"Huummmm... Padahal aku masih ingin bermanja manja lagii~~" kesal Hyde yang sengaja dikuatkan agar terdengar oleh Licht. Yah. Dia mengambil resiko ditendang karena keinginannya untuk melihat wajah malu-malu Licht.

"Berisik! Diam, landak busuk!"

"Aaa... Aku harap Licht-tan diberi umur yang panjang agar suatu saat dia bisa menjadi orang berhati lembut." lagi lagi sengaja ia keraskan suaranya.

"Bodoh. Kau bisa melakukan itu kapan kapan. Lagi pula aku tidak akan mati. Karena aku ini malaikat. "

Senyum terukir di bibir si Servamp Ketamakan. Dia berjalan menghampiri kasur itu.

Dan-

"Kalau begitu sekarang"

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Landak! Kubunuh kau! Oi! T-Tunggu! HYDE!"

-masuk kedalam selimut nya.

.

.

Berat kelopak matanya terbuka. Menampilkan iris hitam kebiruan yang jernih dan tegas. Sungguh karya yang indah karena diterpa kilauan sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela yang tirainya hanya tertutup setengah.

Pemuda dengan helai putih di rambut hitamnya menoleh ke kanan. Tampak seorang berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur seperti bayi. Terlihat sekali peluh di wajah nya, seakan baru keliling kota seharian penuh kemarin.

Ingin ia tendang pemuda tak tau diri yang seenak kacamatanya tidur di sampingnya dan memeluknya semalaman penuh. Seketika perempatan muncul di pipinya mengingat yang terjadi semalam.

Tapi kekesalannya sirna saat mengingat lagi hal yang lebih awal. Air mata landak jadi jadian sialan itu sangat tulus saat menatapnya. Senyumnya mewakili perasaan syukur dan terimakasih yang sangat dalam. Dan air matanya menjelaskan kesedihan tak beralasan yang setidaknya bisa Licht tutupi semalam. Hal itu membuat tangannya kembali tergerak menuju helaian selayak topaz itu.

"Licht-tan.." pria itu terbangun. Membuka matanya sedikit. Menampilkan iris ruby yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Kau lelah Hyde?"

"Tidak lagi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam? "

"Dengan Licht-tan?"

"Bukan. Sebelumnya. "

"Berkunjung. Ke rumah kakak dan adik ku."

"Aku tau."

"Kenapa tanya?!" sedikit kesal "Licht-tan, kau marah? Aku minum darahmu banyak sekali semalam. Hehe.. maaf, aku kelepasan."

"Tidak juga." ia kembali mengingat. Seharusnya ini hanya sedikit bonus untuk Hyde sebagai Servamp miliknya. Licht mengizinkan nya tidur bersama semalam, kenapa malah berakhir dengan lehernya yang dipenuhi bercak bercak merah dan beberapa bekas gigitan? Ditambah badannya pegal karena dijadikan bantal peluk semalam oleh sang vampire.

Semakin diingat semakin pusing. Dan dia juga merasa tidak nyaman saat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa kala ia mengingat wajah Licht malam itu. Sebuah tarikan nafas, lalu dilanjutkan dengan matanya yang kembali terpejam.

"Tidur lah lagi, Licht."

"Em.."

Hangat masih terasa di tangannya. Genggaman yang masih ia ingat karena selama semalaman tangan itu tidak melepaskan tangannya. Begitupun tangannya yang tidak berniat melepas tangan itu. Semalam maupun sekarang. Dia berbisik dalam hatinya. Pada dirinya. Hanya untuknya. Tentang seorang di genggamannya.

 _''aku, aga' menyukainya.''_

.

.

Hayoo... apa apaan ini coba?

Sungguh ini hanya refleks tangan kurang kerjaan yang sok sokan pingin nulis romance malah jadi cerita gaje begini..

Yah,, keliatan ooc kan yah?

Padahal diri ini sudah berusaha agar tidak lari dari watak, tapi yah sekali lagi. Ini cuma refleks tangan kurang kerjaan..

Jadi, silahkan diberi komentar, kritik, saran, atau apapun yang membantu saya ke jalan yang benar.

-Sekian~~


End file.
